


When You Are Weary

by elutherya (elesteria)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vignette, cawllection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18213815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elesteria/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Getting sick was never part of Seonghwa's plan, but at least he has seven boys to look after him.





	When You Are Weary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enokiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enokiss/gifts).



> Ash asked me for sickfic a few days ago when they weren't feeling well and I ended up scrambling to write them something from my phone while I was at the car lot waiting for my vehicle to get fixed. Needless to say, I sent it to them, messy and a little bit scrappy. But now I've cleaned it up a bit, fleshed it out a little more, and it's their birthday. So here's for you darling! You've inspired me so much and I'm so thrilled that we're in each others lives.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this silly little sick fic vignette.

The first sign that something is wrong with Seonghwa is the way he wakes up late and sits quietly at the table for breakfast. He doesn’t say anything about it though, just continues on like normal and no one brings it up. They’ve got a light schedule and if something is seriously wrong, Seonghwa would have said something. They’re sure of it.

“It’s time to go,” Seonghwa finally says, picking up his dishes and walking off. It’s a rush to finish their food, before they’re readying themselves to go to the studio.

They split off, settling into their spaces for their personal lessons. San trails behind Seonghwa, books in hand. They go through the lesson, but there’s no puns and goofy little songs to help them remember what they’re learning from Seonghwa. Usually he’d put up a front about how silly they are, but with their absence, San finds himself missing them.

“Seonghwa,” he starts, but doesn’t get a chance to ask if he’s alright, because Seonghwa’s taking his paper and pointing out a correction.

“Hey, it’s time for practice,” Hongjoong interrupts them and Seonghwa pushes himself up quickly. San watches him go, eyebrows drawn down and promises himself to bring it up during practice.

He doesn’t get a chance to though, because twenty minutes in, Seonghwa’s panting and sweating harder than he should be. Hongjoong calls for a break, passes him a water bottle and makes him sit down. “You good?”

“Yeah, I just didn’t sleep well.” He tries for a smile, but Hongjoong’s expression says that he doesn’t believe him. He downs the bottle of water, nods back to the room. “I’m good, let’s go again.”

Except he’s not, because ten minutes later he’s knocking into Yeosang who goes sprawling to the floor with a grunt and he’s stumbling down himself.

Yunho’s the first to check on Yeosang who stretches out his limbs at Yunho’s urges, rolls his ankles and wrists to show that he’s fine. He finally brushes off his concerns, turns his attention to where Seonghwa had fallen. He finds San and Hongjoong knelt in front of him, sees his flushed face and heaving chest.

“I’m sorry, is he okay?” Seonghwa sounds desperate, trying to look past them and it’s only Hongjoong’s hands on his shoulders that keep him seated. 

“He’s fine, you didn’t hurt him.” San soothes and it’s enough to cut through Seonghwa’s panic.

“You’re burning up,” Hongjoong sighs, pressing the back of his hand to Seonghwa’s skin. “Why didn’t you tell any of us you weren’t feeling well?”

“Can’t fall behind.”

Hongjoong frowns, knows that he means he doesn’t want to hold them back, doesn’t want to be the weak link in their team. “One day isn’t going to matter. We could have just said it was a break for everyone.”

“You don’t take breaks,” Seonghwa stares down at the floor and Hongjoong shakes his head.

“And how often do you complain about that?” He turns, looks at the worried faces of everyone else. 

Seonghwa wants to protest, say that he can practice, that it’s fine, but Hongjoong quiets him with a look and he knows that he’ll be in for an earful if he tries. 

“We’re going home. You’ve got a fever. Mingi?”

There’s no time for Seonghwa to protest, before Mingi is scooping him up into his arms with Wooyoung’s help.As soon as he’s up, he’s starting towards the door. Behind them, he can hear the scramble of the boys as they collect their bags and organize the studio.

“I can walk,” Seonghwa tries, which earns him a snort and a shake from Mingi’s head.

“Not if you’re sick, I’m not letting you.” Mingi doesn’t wait for the others, and Seonghwa has to settle for being carried. Jongho rushes up ahead of them, gets the door open and holds it for them, his expression pinched. It all makes guilt well up in his chest, that they’re doing so much for him when he very nearly hurt Yeosang. 

The walk is quiet, up until he hears the rush of footsteps joining them, and then it’s nothing but loud chatter. There’s a brush of a hand against his shoulder and Seonghwa tilts his head to see Yeosang watching him with something soft on his face. “Hey.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. How are you hyung?” Yeosang doesn’t seem bothered by how he only shrugs in response. He’s glad though, that he didn’t hurt him. Yeosang smiles, brushes his fingers through his hair, before trailing behind.

Mingi doesn’t falter as they make their way back and refuses to put him down until they’re back at the dorm. He ignores Seonghwa’s grumbles and only lets him go when he can set him down on the couch.

Wooyoung’s quick with a blanket and Yunho with medicine. It’s a lot, all their attention on him, checking to make sure that he’s okay. He can’t do anything but nod, because for every “I’m fine” he says, all he gets is a sharp look in return. They give him no choice but to let them fuss over him, to let them tuck the edges of the blanket around him and push a hot cup of tea into his hands.

San crawls up onto the couch beside him, cuddles in against his side as Jongho sits down in front of the couch and turns the tv on low. Mingi and Yunho haul out a mass of blankets and pillows from the rooms, and drop them onto the floor when Hongjoong pushes the table out of the way.

They all settle in, voices low as they shuffle to accommodate each other. There’s a burst of laughter when Yunho pulls Hongjoong down between Mingi and himself, and another when Wooyoung throws his leg over Yeosang. Jongho shuffles over and gets dragged in by two pairs of hands. There’s nothing like it, watching this tiny family fold themselves around each other.

With a sigh, Seonghwa sags down into the couch, let’s San wrap him up in his arms and thinks maybe taking a day off isn’t such a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a longer fic coming soon. It's currently at 12k and is very nearly at the end. I can't wait to share it with everyone!
> 
> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or just... anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). It's private, but I accept all requests and follow back! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
